El Dragon Venom
by KageSekai
Summary: En una misión para calmar su ira, Natsu no solo se lleva su recompensa y halagos, sino también un ser extraterrestre que lo hará más fuerte, al costo de sus sentimientos, que pasara cuando el simbionte y Natsu se hagan uno, como lo tomara Fairy Tail y sobre todo, como lo tomara la mujer que le rompió el corazón.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título.- El Dragón Venom.**_

 _ **Fic: Fairy Tail con toques Marvel.**_

 _ **Parejas: Al final el Fic (↓).**_

 _ **Nota: Natsu pasará a ser un Anti-Héroe.**_

 _ **Resumen: En una misión para calmar su ira, Natsu no solo se lleva su recompensa y halagos, sino también un ser extraterrestre que lo hará más fuerte, al costo de sus sentimientos, que pasara cuando el simbionte y Natsu se hagan uno, como lo tomara Fairy Tail y sobre todo, como lo tomara la mujer que le rompió el corazón.**_

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_** _ **\- Negro como la oscuridad.**_

En un pueblo cerca de Magnolia donde se pedía a un mago para derrotar a unos bandidos, se encontraba en una cueva un mago de cabello rosado alborotado en puntas quien a su vez mostraba unos peligrosos ojos color ónix con la pupila rasgada quien llevaba un chaleco negro con partes doradas sin abrochar mostrando su bien formado cuerpo sin exageración y un pantalón holgado, él estaba de pie en una pila de hombres bandidos, lo que indicaba el final de su misión.

Pero Natsu estaba muy furioso y triste y eso se notaba con unos ojos que sacaban traicioneras lágrimas y en su mirada que pedía otro oponente.

Ahora se preguntaran como es que Natsu estaba en ese destrozo mental, pues es sencillo y algo complicado, ya que es por su magia, la Dragon Slayer y cómo afecta al usuario.

La magia transforma partes del cuerpo en las de un dragón, pero quien dijo que solo el cuerpo, ahora mismo Natsu estaba sufriendo de los sentimientos de un dragón y eso era algo muy peligroso para un asesino, ya que ellos sienten más como los que lo criaron que como humanos y Natsu no sentía un amor como un humano, sentía amor de un dragón.

Un inmenso y gigante amor, solo para esa persona quien no solo lo rechazo sino que salió con su peor enemigo, como era posible que eso pasara, no lo entendía para nada, él había salvado su libertad en esa maldita torre y ella lo ignora, él había salvado su vida de los rayos de Laxus una vez y no le toma importancia, pero cuando él fue y la consoló o cuando el tomó parte de su plan y solo destrozó una sola Lacrima hizo que su corazón latiera, eso no lo toleraba.

Natsu con fuego en su boca destrozó el lugar que los bandidos poseían y una vez destruido este se retiró, sin ver o sentir u oler como algo se pegó a él y lo siguió y sin saber todo lo que esa pequeña mancha blanca haría para él.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN EL GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL*-*-*-*-***_

En el gremio No.1 de Fiore y a su vez el más destructivo pasaba por una fiesta, ya que Grey había salvado la vida de los maestros de gremios del demonio Lullaby y esto solo, eso ocasiono que el mundo viera a Grey como un héroe y más su actual novia, Erza Scarlet quien no dejaba de decir que tan increíble era Grey.

Entonces las puertas del gremio se abrieron mostrando a un mago sonriente (Falsamente por cierto), con una melena rosada yendo a donde el maestro para dar a entender que Natsu había regresado de su misión, pero eso no importaba comparado para la fiesta de Grey, sin saber las consecuencias que ya han despertado de Natsu.

– Oye flamitas escuchaste lo que hice el día de hoy mientras tu cazabas mariposas – Dijo el mago de hielo con burla en su voz.

Natsu usualmente se hubiera lanzado contra Grey, pero estaba tan enfadado porque ese imbécil le robara el amor de Erza que sabía que si peleaban, era posible que despertara un poder muy malo y terminará semi-matando a Grey, por lo que opto ignorarlo y llegar a donde el abuelo.

– Termine mi misión Ji-chan – Dijo Natsu a una de las personas que lo ayudaban en toda su vida.

– Que bien y no hay carta de destrucción innecesaria, muy impresionante Natsu, sigue así y te hare tu propia "fiesta" – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara y lasciva al final.

Natsu se sonrojo por el comentario, entendiendo a qué tipo de fiesta se refería el anciano, pero sonrió y asintió, le encantaba toda su familia, aunque algunos fueran unos idiotas en exceso, pero por algún motivo que no eran los transportes, Natsu estaba cansado, entonces bostezo.

– Ji-chan por algún motivo estoy muy cansado, me retiro temprano hoy – Dijo con una verdadera sonrisa a su 2do padre adoptivo, entonces camino al bar donde estaba Mira, Erza, Lucy y Levy hablando como Happy quien comía un pescado – Happy – el gato miró a ver a su padre – Me voy a casa estoy muy cansado por una extraña razón, ¿Vienes? – Pregunto el mago y el gato negó.

– Hoy me quedaré en casa de Lucy – Dijo Happy y Natsu asintió, entonces pasó su vista a la maga de espíritus.

– Te encargo a Happy, Luce – Dijo con sus típicas sonrisas que sonrojaron a Lucy, Mira y a Levy, aunque Erza no miro al mago de fuego en ningún momento y eso lo dañó un poco, pero no dejo que su rostro lo refleja, entonces se fue.

Mira quien era consciente de los sentimientos de Natsu miro a Erza y esperaba que Natsu no escuchara palabra alguna con sus oídos, si era una respuesta correcta quién sabe qué haría Natsu y si era negativa, quien sabe que le pase a Natsu.

– Dime Erza, tu nunca viste a Natsu como algo más que un hermano, algo como un novio – Pregunto disimuladamente – Digo haces una bonita pareja con Grey y todo "Claro cómo no, zorra de 2da", pero nunca pensaste en estar con Natsu en alguna ocasión – Pregunto Mirajane con su angelical sonrisa llamando la atención de Lucy y Levy.

– De que hablas Mira, es imposible que vea al infantil de Natsu como una pareja – Dijo Erza con simpleza.

– Oh y eso porque – Pregunto Mira con su sonrisa en cara, aunque no sabían que era una plática que llamó la atención de muchas personas importantes del gremio.

– Porque, es un niño con el cuerpo de un adolescente, él ni siquiera se ha enamorado, no ha madurado, no es fuerte, no es alguien romántico, no es alguien con quien me pueda encariñar, solo es un crio idiota – Dijo Erza con simpleza, pero enfadando a muchos los del gremio, sobre todo a Mirajane quien puso sus manos frente a Erza y puso una cara digna de un demonio – Algún problema con mi respuesta Mirajane – Pregunto Erza a Mira.

– Que pasa, cálmense – Dijo Grey con otros miembros a las 2 magas, no sabrían que pasaría si ellas pelearan.

– Nada importante cariño – Dijo Erza con una dulce sonrisa que hizo sonreír a Grey con arrogancia – Solo que Mira no parece estar de un buen humor – Dijo fulminando-la con la mirada.

– Sabes que, no importa, no vales la pena – Dijo ella mirando a otro lado pensando en que tanto sufría Natsu – Pero Erza – Dijo mirando como la nombrada y su novio miraban a la maga una vez llamada Demonio – Natsu es una persona amable y cariñosa, infantil sí, pero muy amable y siempre fijado en sus compañeros y persona que le importan, dulce y cálido y más fuerte, amable, cariñoso, y sobre todo más hombre que una princesa de hielo – Entonces el área se había convertido en una zona oscura por las palabras de Mirajane.

Nadie dijo nada ya que no lograrían nada, salvo que Erza y Grey estaban enojados, pero no entendía que paso, pero lo que ninguno sabía era que Natsu escucho todo y estaba corriendo a su hogar.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN LA CASA DEL PELI ROSA*-*-*-*-***_

En la noche con la luna llena en lo más alto del cielo acompañado con las estrellas, algo salió de la mochila de Natsu y este se movía arrastrándose y subiendo a la cama moviéndose hasta tocar al mago de pelo rosa y expandiéndose hasta completar el cuerpo de Natsu, quien a mitad de camino despertó y miro como algo negro lo rodeaba, pero no podía usar magia para liberarse y entonces cerró los ojos.

…

Tras unos minutos dejo de sentir algo y abrió los ojos y ahora ya no estaba en su cuarto, estaba en la plaza central de Magnolia sentado en una banca reflejado por la tenue luz de la luna llena, con todas las estrellas mirando arriba de él.

Entonces se paró algo mareado, cayó al suelo arrodillado, pero se paró y se movió a la fuente del centro de la plaza y cuando llegó se sorprendió al ver lo que miraba en el reflejo.

Frente a él en su reflejo estaba Natsu pero, su cara estaba en su totalidad pálida en su cara estaba un tipo de armadura, en su barbilla protegiéndola un tipo de armadura blanco con negro con colmillos, en su cara estaba una careta de dragón y si se cerraba y se juntaba con la parte de la barbilla daba la cara de un dragón blanco con negro, su cuerpo con una armadura blanca con negro y un dragón negro en el pecho, sus manos tenía unos guantes negros que formaban afiladas y peligrosas garras, en sus hombres estaban 2 cabezas de dragón, en toda la armadura habían escamas blancas y lo más llamativo era que su bufanda estaba en su cintura atado.

Natsu le parecía increíble la armadura, pero no entendía cómo la obtuvo y de que era posible con ello, entonces respiro y exhalo antes de prender su puño en fuego, pero algo raro era que su fuego se volvió naranja con partes blancas con negro y golpeó una parte del parque y pasó.

Una explosión digna de un dragón pasó y eso sorprendió a Natsu, pero salió corriendo para que no lo culparan por eso, pero era aún mejor, su velocidad era mejor que la de Jet a su máximo, entonces salto y salto casi llegando a más de 200 metros, entonces alas salieron y eran de color blanco con negro.

Bajo y noto como todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una masa gelatinosa pero que se sentía como tela, entonces se acercó al lago donde él y Happy pescaban, se acercó al lago y miro su cuerpo una vez más, mirando todo eso y sonrió con malicia.

– _**Es Increíble verdad-**_ Dijo una voz en la cabeza de Natsu lo que lo sorprendió – _**Este poder es increíble y con eso puedes superar a Grey y mostrar la inferior basura que es, mostrándole a Erza quien es el verdadero hombre y agradecerle con una gran follada a Mirajane, sabes que lo deseas, ver su desnudo cuerpo en tu cama rogando junto con Lucy y Levy –**_ Natsu miro a todos lados.

– Quien eres muéstrate – Ordenó Natsu mirando a todos lados.

– _**No hay necesidad de gritar, te escucho, estoy en el agua –**_ Entonces Natsu se acercó y miró, pero solo vio su reflejo.

– Muéstrate – Dijo Natsu con una mirada irritada.

– _**Ya me mostré –**_ Respondió la voz – _**Soy el traje que llevas y ahora nosotros somos uno –**_ Dijo en 3ra persona el traje, Natsu mirando ver a un ser blanco con negro y ojos naranjas – _**Una vez me llamaron Anti-Venom y soy un simbionte y te daré poder, todo el poder que desees, nadie nos detendrá, seremos invencibles, los mejores, ni Gildarts nos vencerá –**_ Natsu no sabía qué decir o que hacer – _**Solo acéptame, te daré un poder mejor y más grande que él de ninguno otro –**_ Natsu miró a su traje y luego se miró en el reflejo – _**Te daré el poder de vencer a quien sea y las mujeres que quieras las tendrás, ninguna dejará de estar lejos, desde Mira, Lucy, Levy –**_ Susurraba el simbionte – _**Incluso más, déjame quedarme en tu mundo y te daré el poder de derrotar a quien quieras, con mi poder podrás curar cualquier enfermedad, sólo aceptamos y seamos uno –**_ Natsu asintió y el reflejo sonrió.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN OTRA PARTE DE FIORE*-*-*-*-***_

En un desconocido lugar estaban varias sombras, pero entonces entro otro y se sentó en un gran trono en ese lugar y entonces miro a su alrededor y pregunto.

– **Que nueva información tenemos –** Pregunto la sombra de mayor rango.

– _Vera hay 2 noticias –_ Dijo una sombra entonces el hombre hizo una mueca de que continuara – _Un simbionte ha obtenido un dueño –_ Dijo con nerviosísimo entonces trago duro y dijo – _Pero parece que el Simbionte No. 4 no había sido destruido y Anti-Venom es el Simbionte que ha obtenido un dueño –_ Entonces la tierra empezó a temblar por el poder que emanaba la sombra.

– **Como que Anti-Venom no desapareció –** Un grito la sombra con furia.

– _Calma señor, si grita los Simbiontes podrán salir dañados –_ Dijo uno de ellos.

– **No son de utilidad con Anti-Venom vivo –** Dijo con mucho enfado en su voz – **Hagan lo que sea, pero asesinen al usuario del Simbionte Blanco/Negativo, escapamos a esta dimensión sin la maldita y desgraciada araña y el único problema que teníamos era el negativo y dado que era un problema se debía eliminar y ahora parece que no fue destruido y ahora tiene dueño, eso es malo y ya que es malo debe de ser detenido, así que vayan y destrúyanlo o mueran –** Dijo la voz y los demás se movieron lo más rápido posible.

* * *

 _ **Y qué les pareció el fic, díganme la verdad ya que estoy un poco nervioso sobre este fic, ya que no estoy seguro de lo bien que me quedo y como ira de ahora en adelante, pero si les gusto me basta para poder continuar con el fic.**_

 _ **Habrán más toques Marvel dentro del fic, pero no diré más para no Spoilear a la gente.**_

 _ **Entonces que les parece la idea de Natsu con Anti-Venom, ya que si no les gusta y prefieren a otro Simbionte, pues siempre se puede cambiar más adelante.**_

 _ **Quien es el líder de esa rara organización que tiene Simbiontes, que otro Simbionte aparecerá, cuanto Natsu habrá cambiado, acaso algún héroe aparecerá, todo eso y más en El Dragon Venom.**_

 _ **Parejas y Harem:**_

 _Laxus x Fem. Gajeel, Lyon x Lila (Quien será la hermana Oc de Grey o más bien su gemela), Max x Escoba._

 _Harem: Lucy, Levy, Erza, Mira._

 _ **Esas son todas las que tengo planeado hasta ahora, si quieren dar una opinión es aceptada su opinión, puede ser de este anime o de otros animes, cualquiera es aceptable.**_

 _ **Y aclaro una última cosa, esto es después de la batalla de la torre del paraíso, pero no ha pasado lo de Phantom y ya pasó lo de Lullaby, es un poco complicado, pero básicamente ni Juvia y Gajeel están en el gremio y la familia Heartfilia ha mandado un ataque a Fairy Tail, solo que ya pasó la torre del paraíso y lo de Loke.**_

 _ **Sin más que escribir…**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego…**_

 _ **Dejen un Review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Review:_**

 ** _Spaltarnsilver: Me agrada saber que te gusto mi fic._**

 ** _: Me agrada saber que te haya gustado este nuevo proyecto._**

 ** _BrandonX0: Me alegra saber que te guste. y sobre lo de contaminar es más bien la magia DS, lo que cambiara un poco a Natsu, Anti-Venom hará otras cosas._**

 ** _DarkDragneel: Cual, el del prologo o el fic, me da curiosidad y sobre Fem Gajeel, las parejas no están todas decididas, puede cambiar, pero antes necesito pensar en la pareja de Laxus._**

 ** _Guest: No le veo problema, solo dame algo de tiempo para ver como entran al Harem, en serio, es por el traje de Natsu no._**

 ** _Kytsuneblue: No es eso del todo, más adelante explicare todo sobre los cambios de Natsu y sí, Natsu sera un Anti-Héroe y es que me parece más justo para el fic y los próximos cambios en Natsu._**

 ** _Drake: Nada más me dijiste una y no sé, puede, pero como que ya me plantee todo, el cambiar ese punto de la historia es un poco difícil, pero déjame pensarlo y luego me dices el otro punto o eso o no lo separaste que solo leí 1 punto._**

 ** _E.N.D: Me alegra que te haya gustado, no solo son ellas, puedes dar nombre a gusto y claro, no tengo ningún problema con esos personajes, no Natsu no dejara el Gremio, sí, sera sádico._**

 ** _Naruto Aguero: No, eso lo explicar conforme avanza el fic, pero no perderá sus sentimientos, solo se volverá algo frío con la gente en quien no confié o quiera y se volverá algo sádico, pero nada de un Natsu villano, no dejara el gremio, solo sera algo más... como Shadow el erizo._**

* * *

 ** _Parejas:_**

 _Laxus x Fem. Gajeel, Lyon x Lila (Quien será la hermana Oc de Grey o más bien su gemela), Max x Escoba._

 ** _Harem:_**

 _Lucy, Levy, Erza, Mira._

 _[Esas son todas las que tengo planeado hasta ahora, si quieren dar una opinión es aceptada su opinión, puede ser de este anime o de otros animes, cualquiera es aceptable]._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1.- Los Cambios y la petición clase-S._**

Era un nuevo día en el gremio más famoso de toda Magnolia, Fairy Tail donde estaba casi como siempre, pues aunque Kana estaba bebiendo su 16to barril de cerveza, Mirajane trabajaba en la barra con su angelical sonrisa, Lucy platicando con Levy sobre cosas de libros, Happy comiendo una pescado, Elfman hablando de cosas de hombres, había algo fuera de lo común y eso era que el gremio estaba tranquilo y con tranquilo me refiero a que no había pelea alguna.

La mayoría del gremio se la pasaba alabando aun a Grey quien estaba a lado de una Erza sonriente que comía un pastel de fresa a lado de su novio, mientras que otros miraban con envidia a Grey y las mujeres con deseos.

Pero de la nada la puerta del gremio se abrió de un golpe, todo el mundo sabía que se trataba de Natsu, entonces al voltear a verlo se sorprendieron.

Natsu entro pero con un atuendo diferente al normal, una camisa blanca de manga larga del lado derecho con el brazo izquierdo desnudo, en su espalda la imagen de una araña, en la parte delantera de la camisa un dragón que miraba al cielo escupiendo fuego blanco con negro, un pantalón de mezclilla blanco con negro con partes rasgadas, atada con su bufanda, lo que era más increíble, unos zapatos blanco con punta de metal de un color negro, en su cuello y tapando su boca un pañuelo en forma de colmillos negros alrededor blanco y un collar de araña de oro blanco, con una mirada entre sería y aburrida.

Las mujeres miraban con los ojos como platos y sonrojos y los chicos con la mandíbula en el suelo, no se creían lo que veían.

– Un cambio de imagen idiota – Dijo Grey tratando de pelear contra Natsu, pero este ni volteo a verlo – Acaso no me escuchas o es que te volviste más estúpido como para responder cerebro frito – Dijo en otro insulto obteniendo el mismo resultado enojándolo más.

Natsu llego a la barra donde Mira, Lucy y Levy miraban a Natsu con lo cara toda roja, entonces Natsu se sentó en medio de Lucy y Levy y llamo a la peli blanca.

– Mira – La nombrada se sonrojo aún más al escuchar la voz del mago en un tono un poco más sería de lo normal – Podrías traerme un poco de carne – Pidió amablemente el asesino y la demonio asintió.

Mira se fue a la cocina y las 2 magas miraban cada lado de Natsu, mirando ese lado hasta ahora desconocido del mago, aunque este era insultado y lo ignoraba, hasta que un raro 6to sentido llamo su atención y cuando Mira llego con su comida, movió su brazo y lo prendió en fuego, tomando una gran bola de hielo y esta se derritió en un instante, entonces se paró y se giró mostrando a un cabreado Grey.

– Que pretendes Grey – Dijo Natsu en un tono molesto como su mirada – SI no hubiera destrozado tu hielo, Lucy, Levy y Mira hubieran salido dañadas, acaso eres tan idiota para no pensar en eso o es solo que el ser idiota se te contagio a ti mismo y te volviste más idiota, Idiota– Pregunto divertido Natsu a su actual enemigo.

Grey se enojó mucho con Natsu.

– Acaso quieres pelear bastardo – Pregunto Grey a Natsu liberando una gran cantidad de frío alrededor del área, pero el fuego empezó a alzarse violentamente.

– Deténganse los 2, no peleen en el gremio, además Natsu, no tienes derecho de llamar a Grey un idiota cuando tú lo ignoraste – Regaño Erza a los 2 magos, sobre todo a Natsu, quien volteo a ver a Erza.

– Entonces está bien que lanzara ese ataque, acaso porque Grey es tu puta princesa en bóxer vas a tolerar el deñar a un compañero, Erza – Pregunto Natsu y la peli roja se quedó callada, pero entonces Natsu detuvo otra bala de hielo y miro a Grey.

– No te metas con mi novia – Dijo Grey muy cabreado.

Entones Grey salió corriendo contra Natsu, pero el salto y termino en la espalda para luego de una patada clavar su cara al suelo, entonces cuando cayó, este salto y esquivo una bala de hielo, entes giro y miro a Grey quien tenía una bazuca de hielo, entonces con aburrimiento, esquivo todas y cada una de ellas, pero en su cuerpo emanaba un calor infernal y tras pasarlo, estas se derretían.

– Ya detente Grey, lastimaras a alguien si sigues de esa manera – Advirtió Natsu enojado con su compañero de gremio – Como sea, eres tan débil que no vales mi tiempo, así que ve y busca a otro demonio como Lullaby para derrotar, ya que con tu nivel, me imagino que hasta Max lo pudo derrotar – Se burló Natsu, el simbionte poco a poco empezaba a controlar al mago.

Grey estaba que enfriaba de la rabia, pero de la nada la puerta del gremio se abrió mostrando a 2 personas, uno era el maestro del gremio, Makarov Dreyar, pero a su lado una mujer vieja quien estaba con una mirada preocupada, los jóvenes mago la reconocieron como la maestra de uno de sus gremios aliados, Lamia Scale, Obaa-Baa-Sama.

– Que pasa Ji-chan – Pregunto Natsu al ver como atrás de ellos entraba Laxus, quien a su vez fue quien contesto.

– Parece que 5 de los miembros del gremio se han ido a una isla maldita por cierto motivo desconocido y Lamia nos pide que un grupo vaya a la Isla Galuna lugar donde fueron los magos y detenerlos para traerlos de regreso, pero ese lugar es un lugar donde se pide una Clase-S por una misión, por lo que Yo llevare a un grupo a esa misión – Explico Laxus y todos se sorprendieron – Ahora nada más diré unos nombres, no habrá repeticiones – Dijo Laxus muy serio – Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Natsu, Erza, Levy, ustedes vienen – Los nombrados asintieron para no provocar la ira del dios del rayo de Fairy.

– Espera Laxus, déjame ir a mí también, si 2 son los que creo que son, entonces debo ser yo quien los detenga – Dijo Grey con seriedad en sus palabras, pero Laxus lo miro enojado.

– En algún momento te nombre – Pregunto Laxus y Grey negó – Entonces no vienes, no tengo motivo por el cual llevarte, no sé qué clase de monstruo habrá y el poder destructivo de Natsu, el conocimiento de Levy, la variedad de defensas de Erza, mi tribu del rayo, es todo lo que necesito, tu débil hielo no es necesario para mí – Informo Laxus al mago de hielo.

– Yo soy igual de fuerte o incluso más fuerte que Natsu, yo solo derrote a Lullaby, uno de los demonios de Zeref – Dijo dando un punto al gremio.

– Sí lo venciste, significa que no era más fuerte que Max – Repitió la burla Laxus.

– Porque todos dicen eso – Pregunto Indignado el mago de arena.

Grey estaba bastante enojado, frustrado y con su orgullo herido, no solo Natsu le dijo lo mismo, ahora Laxus lo repite y cuando salía de su boca, hasta parecía real, entonces con su magia creo una gran onda de hielo que congelaba el lugar, pero una onda de fuego detuvo el hielo.

Natsu entonces dijo.

– Vamos Laxus llévalo, nos servirá de saco de protección, evitando que nos golpeen mucho – Burlo Natsu para la sorpresa de todos, pero Laxus noto que era en serio y sonrió.

– Alguien debe de proteger al grupo con su cuerpo, está bien – De la nada Grey obtuvo un fuerte deseo de no querer ir – Y no puedes negarte ahora, así que preparen sus cosas nos vamos en 10 minutos – Dijo en una orden y Natsu fue con Happy y Lucy.

– Happy la misión puede ser peligrosa, quédate con Luce – Dijo Natsu a su hijo quien asintió, entonces miro a la rubia con un ligero sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas por ese apodo – Te encargo a Happy – Dijo para salir e ir a buscar cosas para la misión.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN EL PUERTO*-*-*-*-*_**

Nos encontramos en el puerto de Hargeon, estaban las 8 personas desde Laxus el líder hasta Grey el escudo ambulante.

Una vez todos listos, el barco que los llevo, que pertenecía a Bobo, pero un milagro había pasado y es que Natsu no se había mareado, eso lo dejo confundido, hasta que su compañero de cuarto hablo.

– **_"Yo soy un Simbionte capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad, incluso la de los transportes, pero te soy sincero, mejor hazte el enfermo y aprovecha dormir un rato en las piernas de alguien" –_** Dijo Anti-Venom a su compañero y actual portador – "De acuerdo" – Dijo Natsu quien cambiaba un poco su actitud a uno un poco más rebelde y violenta.

Natsu entonces cayó a un lado y término en las piernas de Evergreen, la cual se sorprendió, notando la mirada verde de Natsu que a su vez sufría.

– Entonces la maldición de los asesinos de dragones son los transportes – Dijo Levy muy impresionada – Realmente es la 1ra vez que lo veo Lu-chan – Dijo viendo a la mujer rubia quien vino para ver cómo iba la misión, por petición de Mira.

– Entonces Natsu, veo te has hecho un poco más fuerte – Dijo Laxus mirando al mago quien tenía una mirada de los mil muertos, claro que él también lo sufría pero se controlaba para que nadie se diera cuenta, pero la gente lo miro – No sé qué tan fuerte o que paso, pero puedo sentir una energía más grande a la del… – Dijo mirando a otro lado con molestar.

– Al-Al-Algo paso – Dijo como podía ya que así era cuando estaba enfermo, de la nada sintió como unas manos acariciaban su cabello, entonces miro a Ever que acariciaba su rosada melena, con cierto sonrojo – Y t-tu comas has e-es-estado – Pregunto Natsu.

– He estado entrenando y… calmando lo que ya sabes – Dijo Laxus, lo que hizo que Natsu se sorprendiera – Y veo que no soy el único con "eso" – Dijo viendo como Natsu se paralizo y su rostro se puso un tanto sombrío.

Los presentes no entendían nada lo que pasaba, pero Natsu y Laxus sí y entendía muy bien eso.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*DESPUÉS DE UNA HORA*-*-*-*-*_**

Bobo había desaparecido y la corriente los llevo a la isla Galuna donde la misión de Clase-S empezaría, entonces vieron que todos estaban bien, entonces se pararon y buscaron a la aldea que pedía la extraña misión de destruir la luna.

Caminaron hablando un poco todos con todos, la Bickslow y Freed con Laxus, mientras que Grey hablaba con Erza, Natsu con Levy, Lucy y raramente con Evergreen quien se juntó con el grupo del peli rosa.

– Por cierto y Happy, Luce – Pregunto Natsu y la rubia respondió.

– Se quedó con Mira ya que la misión era muy peligrosa – Dijo Lucy.

– Ya veo – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa – Eso es bueno, significa que está en buenas manos – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa paternal.

Tras una larga caminata habían llegado a la cuidad donde la misión provenía, vieron a muchas personas, todas y cada una de ellas eran normales… casi, vivían en un pueblo lleno de casas de madera y ropa fabricada a mano, entonces un anciano hombre de unas largas patillas que usaba un bastón para caminar y tenía un collar con una calavera a la vez que llevaba un tipo de falda.

– Mucho gusto magos de Fairy, yo soy Moka el líder de este pueblo – Se presentó el anciano hombre – Verán, esta isla esta maldita con el poder de la luna – Dijo Moka dejando curiosos a los magos.

– Hasta donde sabía por lo que leí en los libros, esta isla tomo un brillo idéntico al de la luna por el mismo motivo y nunca paso nada, porque el poder de la luna los afecto ahora – Pregunto Levy al presidente.

– Un día de la nada, la luna se volvió lila y desde entonces una maldición dejo nuestros cuerpo con esto – Dijo mostrando su brazo azul y escamoso como el cuerpo de otros.

– Ya sabía que no eran normales las patillas – Dijo Natsu viendo las enormes patillas del alcalde

– No, eso no es el problema – Dijo el alcalde con una gota de sudor.

– Es la 1ra vez que veo esa reacción – Dijo el alcalde un tanto sorprendido – Pero regresando al punto – Dijo para cambiar al tema – Cada que la luna lila sale, nuestro cuerpo se transforma en…

De la nada la luna salió y tal y como el alcalde dijo, la luna era lila, entonces todos y cada uno de ellos se empezó a transformar, su cuerpo se llenó de ciertas escamas moradas diferentes a la de los reptiles, empezaron a salir cuernos y sus cuerpos eran cambiados, lo que dejo impresionado a todos los magos.

– Bueno, esto es lo que pasa – Dijo el alcalde con tristeza en su voz – Hay personas que no pueden con la maldición y terminan convirtiéndose en monstruos y la única manera de detenerlos es… Matarlos – Entones saco una imagen, la cual era la del joven que los llevo a la isla, Bobo – Tuve que matar a mi propio hijo – Dijo con lágrimas.

Nadie dijo nada de que esa persona los trajo, así que esperaron a que el alcalde se calmara y contara de qué va la misión.

– La misión consiste en – Dijo en una pausa y mirar a la Luna – Destruir la Luna – Dijo y todos los magos tuvieron una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

– ¿Destruir la luna? – Dijo Grey al alcalde del pueblo maldito.

– Sí, destruyan la luna – Dijo Moka.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE*-*-*-*-*_**

Los magos salieron en búsqueda de los 5 miembros que se escaparon del gremio, pero también sobre la misión de destruir la luna.

– Cuantos golpes creen que serán necesarios para destruir la luna – Pregunto Natsu a los magos, quienes voltearon a verlo con caras de Póker – 8 – Dedujo un número al ver sus caras.

– No destruiremos la luna Natsu – Dijo Laxus a su pequeño hermano que logro que Makarov lo perdonara por la batalla de Fantasía y no fuera expulsado – Pero antes que esa misión, tenemos que encontrar a los 5 magos responsables de todo esto – Dijo Laxus y de la nada, él y Natsu se detuvieron.

Ambos miraron un gran templo con muchos olores en él, incluso 2 con distorsiones, por lo cual el líder del grupo decidió ir a investigar, aunque las ruinas eran muy sensibles y de la nada, en una parte casi destrozada, todos cayeron, aunque todos culparon a Natsu.

Una vez tocaron tierra, caminaron con la intención de encontrar algo que los ayudaran a subir y continuar con la investigación, pero de la nada, un poder mágico se hizo presente, una bastante grande, aunque estuviera algo… bloqueado.

Natsu y Laxus activaron su magia, lo que sorprendió a todos, hasta que vieron la causa del motivo y un viejo recuerdo de Grey.

Congelado en un extraño hielo mágico del cual se sentía un poder mágico, un ser gigantesco de un poder mágico descomunal, su cuerpo era muy musculoso y era 6 veces más grande que la Bestia original que Elfman tomo posesión, tenía una rara corona que se unía a su cara con colmillos y un cabello negro, era un demonio en pocas palabras.

– Deliora – Dijo Grey llamando la atención de todos.

– Así que esto es obra de uno de los demonios del libro de Zeref eh – Dijo Laxus mirando al demonio congelado – El hielo no puede ser derretido y el poder de la bestia es grande… por ahora busquemos a…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, unos pasos llamaron la atención y todos se escondieron, mientras que algunos miraban a las personas que pasaban.

Uno era un joven de cabello azul atado en una trenza con unas muy grandes cejas poblanas, una tez clara y unos ojos marrones, llevaba un traje blanco con azul mientras caminaba con sus manos en la espalda.

Otro era un joven con apariencia… ¿Canina?, de cabello castaño-marrón, unos ojos negros y un… ¿Pelaje? Naranja, usaba únicamente un pantalón y un collar de perros y parecía más idiota que Natsu.

La ultima era una joven que iba al estilo Loli Gótica, quien usaba unas medias blancas largas con unos zapatos negros, una tez blanca y unos ojos marrones y un cabello rojo cual rubí, era un poco menos intenso que el de Erza, atado en unas coletas, Natsu miraba a la mujer mientras se lamía sus labios.

– Estas segura de que escuchaste algo, aquí únicamente esta Deliora y dudo que sea de mucha charla – Dijo el peli azul a la peli roja.

– Te digo que escuche a personas en este lugar, no miento Yuka, además, que ganaría yo con traerlos a ustedes 2 a este lugar – Dijo la peli roja – Acaso no puedes rastréalos Tobi – Le pregunto al chico perro la joven loli gótica.

– Te parezco un perro – Dijo enojado el chico perro.

– Sí – Dijo la chica.

– Ya no te enojes – Dijo Yuka – Bueno miraremos más dentro de la cueva para que veas que no hay nadie, Sherri – Dijo Yuka a su compañera.

Entonces los 3 se alejaron, cuando el olfato de los 2 Dragon Slayer noto que estaban ya lejos, todos salieron y todos se reunieron frente al demonio congelado.

– Yuka, Tobi, Sherri son 3 de los que salieron del gremio, solo quedan Lyon y Lila – Dijo Laxus sabiendo los nombres de los magos.

– Entonces esos 2 si están en esto – Dijo Grey con molestia, pero su mano fue tomada por otra persona y esa era Erza.

– Arreglaremos todo, así que anímate amor – Dijo con una dulce sonrisa, cabreando a Natsu.

– "Dices que curas enfermedades no" – Pregunto Natsu a su nuevo amigo.

– " ** _La enfermedad que te golpe, es muy poderosa, incluso para mí, solo busca calmar tu corazón, ya sabes, Igneel te advirtió sobre lo que pasaría si dejabas que eso pasara" –_** Dijo Anti a su usuario, conociendo mejor que nadie, salvo por Laxus las consecuencias de un amor no correspondido por un asesino.

– "Eso es un fastidio" – Pensó el mago – Entonces, los líderes son la hermana de Grey y su hermano, junto con esos 2, en totalidad 5 y nosotros somos 9… 4 con 2 y uno con 1 – Dijo contando las peleas que le tocaran a cada uno.

– Sí es así entonces, Freed y Bickslow eran a por Yuka, parece ser el más listo – Dijo Laxus dando las ordenes – Evergreen y Levy irán por Tobi quien parece ser el más idiota y me imagino estará al lado de Yuka – Dijo y las 4 asintieron – Natsu – El nombrado miro a su líder, quien sonrió – Encárgate de Sherri – Eso impresiono a todos, salvo a Natsu y Anti que si entendían eso – Erza y Lucy irán por Lila – Ambas asintieron – Grey – El ultimo miro a su compañero – Por Lyon – Grey asintió.

– Y quien será el pobre diablo que sentirá… tu poder – Cambio de palabra Natsu, pero Laxus entendió el mensaje – Siento un enorme poder oculto en este lugar y parece ser la verdadera mente maestra detrás de esta operación, contra él me enfrentare – Dijo Laxus.

Los magos asintieron a las palabras de su amo con tal de iniciar las batallas y regresar al gremio, pero con muchas cosas que podrían ocurrir en el proceso.

* * *

 ** _Con esto el capítulo de hoy, díganme que les pareció, algo lento quizás, bueno, lo mejor empieza en el próximo capítulo._**

 ** _La aparición de Deliora, es algo increíble no, ahora aclaro algo, la saga con la que inicie, es la de la torre del paraíso, peor no han pasado los eventos de Phantom ni la Isla Galuna, pero ya pasaron las de Lullaby, entonces apenas será la pelea entre los magos y la maldición de la luna._**

 ** _Por ahora informare que Deliora será un antagonista como algunos nuevos Simbiontes, como nuevas sagas._**

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos Leemos luego…_**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Review:_**

 **Miguel Puente de Jesús:**

 _Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo te guste igualmente._

 **Naruto Aguero:**

 _Pues la verdad ya ni yo sé, estoy dudando si mantener a Erza, así que no sabría que decir._

 **Tremormkx:**

 _Pues lamento la demora, pero la inspiración no me llegaba siempre, pero eh aquí un nuevo capítulo._

 **Guest:**

 _Al parecer terminara así, creo que su nombre salda en la lista._

 **A:**

 _Lamentablemente he decidido sacar a Erza del Harem, me gusta el Natza, pero je emperezado a dudar y creo que no pondré a Erza con Natsu, pero tampoco se quedara con Grey, pues no me gusta tanto esa pareja, únicamente la puse para dar inició al fic, ya que tengo otra pareja y la "verdadera" para el chico de hielo y sobre lo de Deliora, averígualo tu mismo._

 **Guest:**

 _No es un simbionte, pero es algo que tiene Natsu, y creo que ya había aclarado que no sigue la linea cronológica del canon el fic, pues 1ro paso la torre del paraíso, luego Lullaby, luego la batalla de Fantasía y ahora la batalla en la isla Galuna y pensare lo de Fem. Zeref._

 **Loko89772:**

 _Creo que sacare a Erza, aunque eso sí, no sería hipócrita, ya que desde un inició no iba a ser la pareja real de Grey, más bien, Grey es quien iría cambiando en la relación, pues ya tengo la pareja definitiva, aunque eso iba a tardar un poco y sería cuando tuvieran los típicos problemas de parejas, aunque es mejor que esperes y observes._

* * *

 ** _Parejas:_**

 _Laxus x Fem. Gajeel, Lyon x Lila (Quien será la hermana Oc de Grey o más bien su gemela), Max x Escoba._

 ** _Harem:_**

 _Lucy, Levy, Mira._

 _[Esas son todas las que tengo planeado hasta ahora, si quieren dar una opinión es aceptada su opinión, puede ser de este anime o de otros animes, cualquiera es aceptable]._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1.- Pelea: Demonio vs Simbionte._**

Los magos se habían separado para buscar a sus rivales, en la 1ra y 2da linea la tribu del rayo y Levy contra Toby y Yuka, mientras que en otra parte iban Erza y Lucy por Lila, la hermana menor de Grey, Grey por Lyon, Natsu por Sherry y Laxus por un último enemigo desconocido.

Entonces se separaron de esa manera para buscar a sus rivales.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*CON LA TRIBU DEL RAYO & LEVY VS YUKA Y TOBY*-*-*-*-***_

En el pueblo, lugar donde los magos de las hadas llegaron tras seguir a los 2 magos, entonces salieron y se vieron.

\- Yuka la onda y Toby el perro humano, venimos de Fairy Tail para cumplir la misión de la isla Galuna y llevarlos de regreso a Lamia Scale - Dijo Freed a los 2 magos.

\- Eso no pasara - Gritó Toby.

\- No te enfades - Dijo Yuka a su compañero de apariencia canina.

\- Ustedes no lograrán ganar, mi magia de onda, es capaz de detener la magia - Dijo Yuka a las hadas delante de los 2.

\- Laxus nos dijo que los detuviéramos y eso haremos - Dijo Freed a Yuka con su elegancia.

\- No lo lograran, ya que poseemos mis garras paralizadoras que son secretas y no sabrán que puede hacer - Dijo Toby exaltado.

\- Nos paralizaran - Pregunto Bixlow con burla.

\- Como lo supiste - Pregunto Toby y todo el mundo tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

\- Oh, creo que tu y Yuka tienen algo en la cabeza - Dijo Levy al perro.

De la nada Yuka noto la trampa, pero antes de decirle a Toby, este ya lo había pinchado su cara como la del mismo, provocando que ambos quedaran paralizados.

\- 2 Menos - Dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

\- Eso fue muy rápido - Dijo Bixlow.

\- Lo que se esperaba de Levy - Dijo Freed con una sonrisa sonrojando a Levy.

\- Yo no hice mucho.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*CON LUCY, ERZA*-*-*-*-***_

Las 2 hermosas magas, caminaban por el pasadizo el cual los llevaría con la hermana de Grey, Lila Fullbaster, aunque estaban algo nerviosas, ya que no sabían cuales eran las habilidades de Lila y la diferencia entre Grey y ella.

Erza sabía un poco de la hermana de Grey, no mucho, pero suponiendo que era como su hermano, la batalla podía ser un tanto fácil, por lo cual, subiendo las escaleras a una habitación, la cual había sido llenada por un aire frío y en medio, estaba una hermosa joven de cabello negro algo corto alborotado, una tez algo pálida y de ojos negros, quien haciendo fama a la reputación pervertida de su hermano, usaba únicamente un bikini azul, que detonaba unos pechos copa-B y una delgada cintura como un redondo trasero.

\- Detén esto de una vez, Lila, esto no esta para nada bien - Dijo Erza a la hermana de Grey.

-...- Pero la maga no dijo ni una sola palabra a las 2 magas

\- Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet y soy la novia de tu hermano, detén esto y regresa a **[Lamia Scale]** \- Dijo Erza a la hermana de Grey - Si lo haces, Grey lo entenderá, podremos regresar todos a casa, incluso podemos conocernos más - Dijo Erza con esperanzas de evitar luchar contra Lila.

-...-Pero continuaba callada y sin decir nada, únicamente mirando a las magas.

\- No deseas esto ¿verdad? - Dijo Lucy a Lila, la maga de hielo y Erza miraron a Lucy - Tu deseas detener el plan de Lyon, pero temes que te odie por ello, no querías que tu hermano se enterara y te odiara, tampoco deseas que al ayudar a tu hermano, Lyon te odie - Lila puso una amarga expresión - Escucha, si una persona ama a otra, esta debe hacer lo necesario para que la otra sea feliz, incluso si termina odiándote por eso - Dijo Lucy a la hermana de Grey.

\- Yo deseaba que Lyon tuviera la venganza que tanto deseaba y pudiera olvidar el pasado y seguir al futuro, pero no podía olvidar a Deliora o a Ur, encontrando este lugar, de inmediato vino a liberar a Deliora, le dije que lo pensara, reuniendo a personas que sufrieron por Deliora, buscando derrotarlo y borrar el dolor que causo... Estamos cometiendo los errores del monstruo que nos quitó todo... no es lo que quiero - Dijo Lila con los ojos húmedos - Solo quiero que Lyon, sea el Lyon de siempre - Terminó de decir.

\- Entonces ven y ayúdanos a hacerlo entrar en razón, si ve que esta haciendo algo mal, se detendrá, así que no te preocupes por eso - Dijo Erza, entonces sintió como Lila la abrazo y esta abrazo a la hermana de su novio.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*CON GREY VS LYON*-*-*-*-***_

En lo más alto de la torre, en uno de los cuartos, estaban Grey y delante de él, un joven de cabello plateado peinado para arriba y de una tez algo pálida, de unos ojos azules que usaba una armadura azul oscura con toques de hielo, ese joven era Lyon Bastian.

\- Parece que será una nueva batalla para ver quién es más fuerte que el otro, Grey - Dijo Lyon quien estaba con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

\- No pienses que permitiré que sigas con esto Lyon - Dijo Grey a su hermano y su senpai en el mudo de la magia de creación de hielo, entonces se quitó su camisa y junto sus manos - **_[Ice Make: Lance]_** \- Grito Grey lanzando lanzas de hielo contra Lyon.

\- Tan típico de ti, Grey - Dijo Lyon a su hermano menor - _**[Ice Make: Eagle]**_ \- Dijo Lyon creando águilas de hielo con una sola mano.

Los ataques chocaron y el de Lyon fue más fuerte y lastimaron de leve manera a Grey, quien logró esquivar lo mejor que pudo.

Entonce en el suelo junto sus manos y gritó ** _[Ice Make: Hammer]_** y con un poderoso martillo de hielo destrozó las águilas y fue tras Lyon, quien con una mano dijo **_[Ice Make: Kong]_** y un gorila detuvo el martillo rompiéndolo por la fuerza con sus manos, tras eso, el gorila salto a dónde Grey, quien juntando hielo en su mano gritó _**[Ice Make: Shield]**_ y un escudo lo protegió del enorme mono.

\- Como dije, demasiado predecible - Dijo Lyon y entonces algo atravesó el pecho de Grey, mirando su espalda, miro a 4 serpientes con cola en forma de punta de flecha - Siempre cubres el frente y nunca la espalda, cuantas veces te derrote por esa estrategia - Pregunto el mago enemigo.

\- Te detendré pase lo que pase... Lyon - Dijo Grey con sangre saliendo de su boca.

\- Eso no sera posible - Dijo Lyon con una sonrisa arrogante.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON LAXUS*-*-*-*-*_**

El dragón de los rayos y líder de la operación estaba en las ruinas del templo de la luna, frente a él, una persona oculta entre las sombras, por su sentidos de dragón entendió que era una formidable oponente, y como sabe que es una mujer... sencillo, su olfato.

\- Porque no sales de tu escondite, 7mo ex-asiento de los magos santos... Ultear - Llamó Laxus a la persona que trabajaba en las sombras del plan de la resurrección de Deliora.

\- Ara ara, así que me han descubierto - Dijo un adulto de baja estatura que usaba una extraña máscara verde con pelaje con una camisa verde de manga larga y un pantalón holgado negro, pero esta cambió a una joven de la misma edad que Erza de un hermoso y largo como lacio cabello negro, su tez era pálida como la misma nieve, unos ojos negros como la noche sin estrellas y sus labios ligeramente pintados de rojo, usaba un tipo de bata blanca y una esfera en su mano - Ahora que, pelearas conmigo hasta derrotarme y detener la resurrección de Deliora - Pregunto la mujer que una vez perteneció al conejo mágico y uno de los magos santos.

\- No, si Deliora revive o no, no es de mucha importancia - Eso tomó por sorpresa a Ultear - Tenemos a un monstruo peor que ese de nuestro lado - Dijo Laxus - Pero si me interesa, porque motivo, has empezado a espiar a Natsu - Pregunto Laxus a la maga de hielo.

\- Así que fui descubierta - Dijo Ultear sorprendida por la pregunta de Laxus - Simplemente me interese en él creció más de lo que esperaba - Dijo Ultear simplemente a Laxus - Pero muy pronto puede que no sea la única interesado en él.

\- Eso suena como un futuro problema - Dijo Laxus - Pero ya que todo el mundo esta dando lo mejor, no puedo quedarme quieto tan fácilmente - Dijo Laxus con rayos saliendo de su cuerpo y su mirada paso a una más seria y peligrosa.

\- Veamos que tal, dragón de rayos - Dijo Ultear sacando un frío aire de su cuerpo.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON NATSU Y SHERRY*-*-*-*-*_**

En el bosque de la isla Galuna, es donde se encontraba Natsu con la pelirroja del grupo que escapó o deserto de Lamia Scale.

Natsu tenía 2 motivos por querer tener de enemigo a Sherry, una era porque Laxus se lo ordeno, lo que indicaba que no podía negarse a luchar contra ella, la 2da... porque aunque no fuera en su totalidad y solo hubiera una o dos cosas que se parecían, Erza pasaba por su mente al verla.

\- Tu eres Sherry ¿no?, la nieta de Obaba-sama - Pregunto Natsu a la pelo fresa delante de él.

\- Así es, y soy quien te derrotara, de esa manera Lyon-sama notara que soy mejor que esa zorra de hielo - Dijo Sherry con sombría voz.

\- Así que quieres que Lyon te note por vencer a un solo mago, buscas que te vea más que a Lila, quieres que te ame como tu lo amas... ja, que idiotez - Ante esas palabras Sherry se enojo con el mago - Si él buscara alguien con esas habilidades, se hubiera buscado a una asesina - Dijo Natsu a Sherry con una sonrisa aburrida - El ama a Lila tanto como tu amas a Lyon, por eso es que no dejara de amarla, acepta eso - Dijo las mismas palabras que se decía a si mismo con Erza Natsu.

\- Tu no sabes nada, no sabes lo que significa el que otra persona este con la persona que amas, no sabes lo espantoso que es, es muy doloroso, muy injusto... te hace sentir que... qué - Dijo con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos cristalinos.

\- Que no importa cuánto te esfuerzas, incluso si no saliera con esa persona, jamas se fijara en ti, que no puedes estar junto a esa persona... que no eres ni una sombra que fácilmente puede ignorar - Dijo Natsu y Sherry miro a Natsu con una mirada de sorpresa - Lo sé, es lo mismo que siento al ver a Grey y Erza, pero eso no implica que con patearle el trasero a Grey, Erza me viera como yo a ella - Dijo Natsu a Sherry - Me duele, pero lo trato de ignorar, hasta que mi corazón se rompa, sonreiré por la persona que amo, por su felicidad, incluso si eso significa, que muera por dentro, ya que eso es el amor - Dijo Natsu a Sherry, quien no dejaba de llorar.

Sus lágrimas tocaban la dura tierra, su llanto era algo cruel, pero tenía que sacar su miedo, su impotencia, todo, solo quería sacar ese dolor, pero de la nada sintió algo cálido atrapando su cuerpo.

Alzando su mirada, encontró a Natsu, quien dulcemente abrazaba su pequeño cuerpo (comparado con Natsu), llorando en su hombro, mientras su cabeza era acariciada con dulzura y calma, logrando que su rencor, odio, tristes y más desapareciera de su cuerpo, como soltando su cabello.

\- Mejor - Pregunto Natsu a la pobre niña que se limpiaba en su pecho.

\- Mejor - Dijo ella con una suave sonrisa, pero con parte de su frente tapada por su cabello de color fresa, entonces Natsu quito ese cabello y lo movió.

Ambas miradas se encontraron, los onixs de Natsu, tan brillantes y algo peligrosos, pero suaves y amables, con los azules que brillaban bellamente en la oscuridad de la noche, su mirada como la de una niña, ambos perdidos en esa oscura noche.

Ambos, cerrando sus ojos, acercaron sus rostros y paso.

Un simple, ligero, pero liberador beso.

Se separaron, el rostro de Sherry se puso tan rojo como su cabello, mientras Natsu obtuvo una ligera sonrisa, entonces se separaron.

\- Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar - Dijo Sherry sin ver a Natsu a la cara, aunque su corazón latiera muy rápido, con nervios.

\- No te preocupes, no me molesto - Dijo Natsu a Sherry calmadamente - Pero debemos ir a la cueva - Ante esas palabras, Sherry miro a Natsu - Algo me esta molestando desde hace ya un rato - Dijo con seriedad, entonces le extendió la mano a Sherry - Vendrás - Ante esa pregunta Sherry se sonrojo y con timidez, tomó la mano de Natsu.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA CUEVA*-*-*-*-*_**

En la entrada, todos los equipos o todos los magos estaban presentes, salvo por Grey, quien debía estar dentro de la cueva, desde Levy hasta Natsu, todos con los magos que capturar, pase a que salvo por Levy y la tribu del rayo, todo el mundo tenía a sus "enemigos/objetivos" a su lado y ellos con cuerdas.

\- No sé porque esto no me sorprende - Dijeron Lila y Sherry al ver a Toby y a Yuka - Ah, no puedo creer que cayeran y fueran además atados con facilidad.

\- FUE UNA TRAMPA - Gritó Toby a sus 2 compañeras.

\- No te enojes - Dijo Yuka - La niña es más lista de lo que aparenta - Dijo Yuka a las 2 - Y ustedes porque no están atadas - Pregunto Yuka.

\- Me ayudaron a tomar la decisión correcta y decidí ir y detener a Lyon - Dijo Lila a Yuka.

\- No estoy interesado en el S&M - Dijo Natsu a Yuka - Aunque suena interesante - Dijo con una sonrisa algo pervertida y las mujeres se sonrojaron y miraron a otro lado, aunque los hombres miraron con asombro a Natsu - Como sea... creo que la batalla ya obtuvo un ganador - Dijo al olfatear la cueva.

\- Si y al parecer, no es de un final bueno - Dijo Laxus - Vamos, ya sea que despierte o no, veamos la batalla y a Deliora - Ordeno Laxus a los miembros de su grupo y a los capturados, quienes siguieron a Laxus.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN EL CENTRO DE LA CUEVA*-*-*-*-***_

Los magos llegaron al centro de la cueva, donde estaba llevándose acabo la batalla de Grey contra Lyon, pero el ganar fue decidido.

Riendo con gloria y alzado con la victoria, continuando con el plan de revivir a Deliora, Lyon Bastián había sido el ganador de la batalla.

Toda la cueva cubierta por hielo, un aire frío cercano al de la muerte, topo tipo de cosas, pero en lo que parecía una telaraña de hielo estaba Grey, su cuerpo estaba herido de gravedad, su rostro cansado y su piel bastante pálida, su respiración agitada y su energía muy baja, sus ojos solo miraban a Lyon, mientras su boca trataba de decir palabra alguna de manera inútil.

\- Pronto, ya casi liberare a Deliora y derrotare a Ur - Dijo Lyon con una gran risa algo malvada.

\- Lyon detente - Gritó Lila, entonces Grey y Lyon miraron a la hermosa Yuki-Onna gemela de Grey - Detén esto, si continuas, solo crearas mas dolor, como lo hizo Deliora, detente, por favor - Dijo llorando a su novio, su voz quebrada y sus ojos cristalinos.

Nadie dijo nada, todo el área se quedo callada, los ojos de los chicos fueron tapadas por su cabello, Lyon miro a su novia, frunció el ceño, estaba por gritar... pero recordó todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

\- Se que superar a Ur siempre fue tu sueño... pero es tanto así que le robaras la felicidad a más personas - Pregunto a su novio - Vale la pena, arruinar la felicidad de la gente - Lyon mordió su labio - Detengamos esto, regresemos al gremio, vivamos aventuras, y te ayudaré a sobrepasar lo que sea, ya que como diría Sherry, "Esto es amor" - Con una sonrisa suave en su cara, Lyon soltó un par de lágrimas, que por el aire, rápidamente se congelaron.

\- Yo... - Dijo Lyon - Lo siento - Dijo entonces Lila corrió y le dio un abrazo, el cual rápidamente devolvió - Regresemos - Dijo Lyon con una suave voz.

Entonces una sonrisa apareció en la boca de casi todos, pero la voz de Natsu término el momento.

\- Me alegro por el creador de animales y la hermana exhibicionista de la Yuki-Hime, que galantemente muestra su trasero y pecho desnudo, pero la pelea apenas acaba de comenzar - Dijo par aprender sus manos en fuego, pero ante las palabras de Natsu, la mirada en Lila, los hombres rápidamente giraron la cabeza.

Pues efectivamente, Lila estaba desnuda, se tapó con sus manos, estando por regañar a su 3er hermano mayor, noto la mirada de Natsu y Laxus y que estaba en ese lugar y de la nada...

 _ **[CRACK]**_

El sonido de lago romperse llegó a los oídos de todo el mundo, entonces miraron a donde Deliora, donde tenía una grieta, la cual se fue expandiendo, de una pequeña a una más grande y más grande.

Entonces...

 _ **[CRACK]**_

El hielo fue destruido y rápidamente el cuerpo de Deliora quedó en libertad, donde se podía apreciar incluso más.

Un enorme cuerpo, de una tonalidad gris, de una gran musculatura, su cara tapada por un tipo de corona, donde sus ojos rojos eran visibles, su cuerpo emanaba un poder bastante grande, a la vez que sacaba un inmenso aire frío, capaz de congelar el alma de los presentes, pero estaba inmóvil.

\- No pasa nada - Dijo Lila al ver que Deliora no se movía.

\- Tantos años congelado, no es posible que siguiera con vida - Dijo Grey, quien fue bajado por la araña de hielo creada por Lyon.

\- Es verdad, no es posible que esa cosa sigue viva - Dijo Lucy y Levy, pero notando las miradas de los 2 Dragon Slayers, no parecían muy convencidos.

\- Vamos, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que esa cosa siga viva, cálmense - Dijo Lucy a Laxus y Natsu.

\- Ya viene, prepárense - Ordenó de la nada Laxus y todo el mundo miro a Deliora y entonces...

 _ **[ROAAAAAAAAAR]**_

Un rugido, el demonio se había movido con libertad a la vez que su rugido mando un aire frío por todas partes, llegando incluso a poder congelar la misma alma de las personas, un rugido tan violento y lleno de ira que era descomunal.

\- Pero cómo - Pregunto Grey al ver a Deliora.

\- La magia que usaban era para deshacer hechizos, pero la luna es la fuente de poder de los demonios, mientras la magia de hielo era destruida, Deliora recobro todo lo que perdió por el poder de la luna - Dijo Laxus a los presentes con seriedad, pero no calmaba a los presentes, pues no esperaban batallar contra Deliora.

De la nada Deliora se empezó a mover, saliendo del área donde estaba y acercándose a los magos.

\- Que haremos - Pregunto Bixlow a Laxus.

\- Esta no parece una situación donde podamos ir con cautela, Laxus - Dijo Freed.

\- Acaso no es obvio - Dijo Natsu a las palabras de los 2 chicos de la tribu del rayo - No podemos escapar, no podemos dejar que eso escape, no podemos permitir que la gente sufra, acaso eso no dice la respuesta - Pregunto con fuego rodeándolo, pero era diferente a su fuego normal, era efectivamente de un brillante y caluroso fuego de dragón, tan caliente que se compararía con el mismo magma, pero saliendo brillos de colores blanco y negros, más agresivo y más violento que de costumbre.

Natsu entonces salio corriendo a una gran velocidad, lo que sorprendió a todo el mundo, entonces Deliora que noto a una fuerza mágica muy poderosa, saco un poder muy oscuro y golpeo a lo que se acercaba, donde ambos puños chocaron y crearon una poderosa onda de choque.

Entonces Natsu cayó frente a Deliora y el demonio se movió unos centímetros para atrás, lo que impresionó a todos.

Deliora entonces se movió a una velocidad irreal para su tamaño, pero Natsu entonces golpeó su lado izquierdo y una nueva onda de choque apareció como el puño de Deliora y todo él.

Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron al ver como Natsu detuvo el puño y noto la dirección en que venía a tal velocidad, era increíble.

Deliora al mirar la diferencia y la gran posibilidad de la batalla, dio un gran ruido, como el de una bestia, pero algo paso.

Su cuerpo se empezó a encoger, al punto donde era del tamaño de una persona, lo que sorprendió a todo el mundo, incluso a Lila, Grey y Lyon, pues no esperaban que Deliora tuviera esa habilidad.

\- Así que iremos en serio - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa - Sin duda esto era algo que necesitaba - Dijo Natsu con una feroz sonrisa en su rostro, como si fuera una bestia.

Rápidamente ambos se lanzaron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, igualándose mutuamente, de tal manera que los choques entre ellos fueran sentidos por todos lados, incluso la pelea, era algo que Erza no podía creer.

Deliora y sus habilidades eran para magos de clase-S, y Natsu estaba dando una gran pelea, sus puños de fuego contra los fríos puños de Deliora, chocaban de manera continua, como si fuera una batalla para ver quien era superior.

Entonces Natsu entre más peleaba más calor provocaba, como Deliora que desprendía un aire frío muy potente.

En un último golpe ambos se separaron, se miraron y antes de que Natsu pudiera continuar, una gran cantidad de energía mágica salio disparada desde abajo de él, cuando terminó, Natsu quedo tirado en el suelo desmayado, mientras que escapó sin que nadie se diera cuenta por su actual tamaño.

Al reaccionar al fin, los magos fueron a ver a su compañero, quien tenía los ojos blancos y estaba sin energía.

Rápidamente se lo llevaran, a la vez que notaron que Deliora escapó, pero ahora Natsu y Grey eran la prioridad.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN HARGEON*-*-*-*-*_**

Tras regresar a la ciudad portuaria más famosa de todo Fiore, los magos, que tras analizar las pistas, destruyeron un campo creado por la energía de la Mon Drip, la cual engañaba los recuerdos de los aldeanos, quienes siempre fueron monstruos, los magos se separarían de los magos de Lamia.

Ahora mismo ellos debían volver a Magnolia para que trataran a Natsu, pues aunque se logró curar adecuadamente a Grey, Natsu no lograba recuperarse del todo, por eso, la enfermera de Fairy, Polyushka debería revisar al mago.

Por lo que necesitaban regresar lo antes posible a Magnolia.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN OTRA PARTE DE MAGNOLIA*-*-*-*-*_**

En un prado lleno de vida, donde las flores tranquilamente florecían y era hogar del nada, tan tranquilo y pacifico que era difícil creer que era verdad, una persona estaba acostada tirada en el suelo, con una respiración agitada.

Una joven de cabello negro lacio con los finales blancos, una tez pálida como la nieve, unos ojos cansados de un color gris muy brillantes y hermosos, usaba una camisa blanca de manga larga al estilo de un suéter por lo adornado y caluroso que sería para cualquier persona normal, usaba un abrigo blanco con negro, pero aun con eso, su escote de copa-G era aún notable, una falda algo corta que llegaba un poco más allá de los muslos, bajo unos pants ajustados que resaltaban su bien formado trasero.

\- Maldición, mi cuerpo no reacciona tan bien tras casi 8 años de no moverme - Dijo la hermosa joven, con una voz tan bella que parecía la briza de invierno - Pero tengo que recuperarme y dominar esto que me ata - Dijo mirando su mano, la cual sacaba un aire frío - Dragon Slayer, God Slayer, esas magias antiguas fueron capaz de mucha destrucción y ser grabadas en las memorias de los Dioses y Dragones mismos... creo que es hora de demostrar quien es el demonio más poderoso y quien debe estar alado de E.N.D-sama - Dijo la chica con na sonrisa en rostro.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto llegamos al final del capítulo de hoy, que les pareció,_**

 ** _La verdad tenía pensado en hacer que Natsu derrotara a Deliora con la armadura simbionte, pero me pareció algo aburrido, así que decidí que escapara y que se volviera más fuerte y se convirtiera en una antagonista._**

 ** _Ahora veremos más eventos relacionados con Grey y Lila como Lyon y Ur, ya que pronto llegaremos a una de las partes más importantes del anime/manga, pero antes, haré una saga donde veremos a unos cuantos conocidos del mundo Marvel, no diré ni quien ni que, solo que lo esperen._**

 ** _A su vez, en el próximo capítulo aclarare algunas cosas._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Review:_**

 **Miguel Puente de Jesús:**

No puedo decir si sí o no, solo se sabrá si ves el fic y me alegra saber que te gusto el fic, ojala el cap. de hoy igual te guste.

 **Rafael Dragneel:**

Sherry ya esta en el Harem.

 **Tremormkx:**

No puedo ver los emojis en sí, pero entiendo la mayor parte, sobre las parejas, Ultear si esta en el Harem, creo que lo hice notar en el capitulo anterior, pero sobre Wendy, lamento informar que no sera posible, ya tengo una pareja para ella.

 **Guest:**

No estoy seguro si quieres que saque a Erza o no, pero ya dije que no estaría en el Harem, sobre Mavis, debo de pensarlo.

 **A:**

Lo lamento, pero ya tome la decisión, junto a un buen amigo mió, Erza ya no estará con Natsu, pero sobre lo de personajes de otros animes, son aceptadas cualquier personaje, pero se pensara entre yo y mi amigo para saber si la metemos o no, pero apreció el nombre.

 **Chibi-Juubi:**

A mi tampoco me agrada el Jerza, pero no cambiare de opinión, Erza ya esta fuera del Harem, según la decisión de su creador (yo) y mi compañero de creación (un amigo), lo lamento.

 **Loko 89772** **:**

Muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y satisfacción.

 **Nico 48825:**

Si te respondiera, entonces haría Spoiler, pero una cosa, Deliora si quiere servir a E.N.D., pero como la demonio más cercana a él.

 **Sumoner Dante:**

Lo sé, la verdad, concuerdo que el anterior capítulo lo hice muy a la prisa, pero he mejorado con mi tipo de narración, en el próximo capítulo lo demostrare con las batallas que se acercan y los momentos dramáticos, épicos y más que siguen, aunque lo de hacer rapido había sido intencional, porque quería avanzar al desarrollo más importante y solo podía hacerlo tras el escape de Deliora, pero de ahora en adelante, espero mejorar con esas falla, muchas gracias por esas critica, tratare de mejorarla.

 **Fairy Era DS:**

Pues no es este, sino en el siguiente y no te preocupes por el nivel de poder, a Natsu le falta todavía mucho para ser invencible, espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **Kaiser Kai Charlychan 500:**

Me alegra mucho escuchar eso.

 **Jose Uzumaki:**

Lamentablemente, Erza no estará en el fic, para darle mayor "originalidad" y sobre todo, no hacer ver la historia tan repetitiva como otras, en el caso de Sherry ya esta en el Harem, sobre lo de Fem. Deliora, si, era ella en el último momento del anterior capítulo y sobre el Lemon, posiblemente tras la derrota de Phantom Lord.

 **Homelstalentsmaster:**

The answer to the first question is, yes, was Deliora in human form and the 2nd, is yes, Sherry is in the Natsu harem.

On the names, let me think and consult with my partner, I hope you like the chapter today

 **Uzuky12:**

Gracias por los nombres, estaré al pendiente de ellos y los que son de otros animes, los consultare con mi compañero, pero sobre la relación con Erza, la niego, quiero que las parejas sean personas con una personalidad muy unida a su pareja sin importar nada, por eso mismo, no creo hacer esa parte de la historia, pero espero te guste y no te preocupes, no planeo abandonar ninguna historia.

* * *

 ** _Parejas:_**

 _Laxus x Fem. Gajeel, Lyon x Lila (Quien será la hermana Oc de Grey o más bien su gemela), Max x Escoba._

 ** _Harem:_**

 _Lucy, Levy, Mira, Sherry._

 _[Esas son todas las que tengo planeado hasta ahora, si quieren dar una opinión es aceptada su opinión, puede ser de este anime o de otros animes, cualquiera es aceptable]._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3.-Un Desafortunado Encuentro (Parte. 1)._**

En la tierra de Magnolia, hogar del más revoltoso, animado y problemático Gremio de todo Fiore, el gremio No.1 de todo el continente, se encontraba escuchando lo que ocurrió en la misión de la isla Galuna, donde supuestamente, Natsu había peleado a la par con Deliora, dejando estupefactos a todos los del gremio, aunque a comparación con Grey, este lo dejó escapar.

Pero a Natsu no se le subió a la cabeza la fama como a cierto pervertido creador de hielo, aunque su mente divagara sobre el escape de Deliora, también estaba en su mente, el poder que emanaba, aquello era algo que nunca había sentido, un miedo indescriptible.

\- **La verdad me recordó en parte a su poder** \- Dijo Anti-Venom a Natsu mentalmente, el mago se limitó a escuchar al simbionte en su cabeza - **No era como la magia de un Dragón, era más maligna, como la de un demonio, pero poseía ese poder "magico" capaz de lastimar a una raza en específico, algo como si fuera magia Slayer, pero de la era actual** \- Ante los pensamientos de su contraparte, el mago asintió ligeramente, entendiendo el punto que daba era entendible, pero era muy difícil de creer.

\- "Aprender la magia es sencillo, pues alguien más lo ha creado, solo es seguir las instrucciones y lograrás obtener el poder, como lo es la **[Dragon Slayer]**. la cual aprendes de los pasos y consejos de los Dragones o con Lacrima, pero solo tienes los poderes, no la formas de usarlos correctamente" - Pensaba en respuesta el mago a su compañero interno - "Pero la cosa cambia cuando uno la "crea", es invertir mucho tiempo y alterar el cambió de la misma naturaleza, unir, moldear y modificar, esos son los pasos para crear una magia, la cual nace de una raza, como hizo Deliora para crear una magia Slayer así de golpe" - Era el pensamiento del mago quien estaba sentado en la barra pensando en lo que había pasado.

\- Ocurre algo, Natsu - Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, alzando la mirada, el mago encontró a la dueña de aquella hermosa voz, Mirajane, quien se veía preocupada.

\- No es nada, es solo que me siento mal por haber dejado escapar a Deliora, eso es todo - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa algo apagada en su cara, cosa que preocupo a Mirajane, el mago al ver eso, entonces le dijo a quien una vez fue el demonio de Fairy Tail - No te preocupes, vasta con volver a encontrar a Deliora y entonces, lo mandare a volar.

Mira sonrió dulcemente, sabía mejor que nadie como era Natsu, nunca se perdonaría, si alguien se preocupaba por él, incluso ella no era una excepción, pero por eso mismo Natsu era Natsu.

\- Entonces, que tal si comes un poco, tras la batalla debes de estar cansado - Dijo Mira mientras servía comida delante de Natsu, quien volteo ligeramente a ver el plato.

\- Puede que un poco no sea malo - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de felicidad fatalmente escondida, causando una ligera risita en Mira.

* * *

Mientras que en los bosques cercanos de Crocus, la capital de Fiore, en lo que aparentaba ser una cueva, se encontraba un tipo de laboratorio, donde se encontraban diversas y pequeñas sombras.

 **\- Entonces, como va el plan para eliminar al "Simbionte Negativo" -** Dijo la voz de aquel que gobernaba a las sombras.

\- Va muy bien mi señor, tanto el 1er como 5to ya se están domando, para esta tarde estará listo - Dijo la sombra con gran nerviosismo mientras temblaba ligeramente - Sobre el experimento de nuevos simbiontes de diversas razas, la operación ya inició, los mejores resultados se ven en el caso No. 7 y la No. 4 - Dijo mientras mostraba en una pantalla diversos cuadros.

En los 1ros, se veía a un grupo de personas o animales con envuelto de un raro traje, habían 8 seres que sentían gran dolor y con un porcentaje mayor.

En la 1ra, se ve a un joven de unos 16 o 17 años, el cual llevaba un traje negro pegado a su bien entrenado cuerpo, debido a la expansión del traje, su cara estaba tapada por una máscara negro con unos ojos blancos, en su pecho había una araña blanca y su cuerpo convulsionaba muy horrendamente, mientras soltaba bestiales gritos de dolor abismal.

En la pantalla, donde estaba el número 0, se mostraba a un joven de la misma edad, con un cuerpo no tan trabajado, pero que contaba con un traje bicolor, donde las piernas se tornaban con un color azul y el abdomen como brazos y la cara de un color rojos, las manos eran azules y sus ojos eran de un color blanco, el cual se retorcía violentamente.

En las otras, no había ninguna diferencia, alguno solo los colores, pero en otra área de la pantalla, se podía observar 4 imágenes de habitaciones, pero en la que tenía el número 4, donde había un ser de color rojo con marcas negras en todo su cuerpo, el cual estaba sobre una pequeña criatura de color azul con platino, ambos gritando, entre locura, éxtasis y placer, aunque eran monstruosos, sonaban rítmicamente a la par con su lujuria.

 **\- Bien, cuando los próximos simbiontes nazcan, su fuerza mejorara con la unión de sangre y ADN de diversos seres -** Con una ligera risa el ser de más alto rango **\- El No. 4 ya esta listo para la batalla como la No. 8, pero faltan los demás, cuando el No. 0 y el No. 2 estén listos, envía a ese grupo de 4 a buscar y acabar con Anti-Venom -** Ordenando con fuerza y poder, el sirviente solo pudo decir un "Hai" llenó de miedo.

\- Señor - Una nueva voz llamó la atención del general, volteando, una criatura en forma de erizo azul con blanco apareció delante de él - Hemos encontrado nuevas posibilidades de usuarios para nuevos simbiontes, de gran calidad y sobre todo mujeres que den un vientre para los futuros simbiontes mejorados - Dijo con calma el erizo a su señor.

 **\- En serio -** Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras iba a donde el Erizo **\- Los nombres -** Ordeno el rey a su súbdito.

\- En Magnolia se encuentran 2, **[Titania no Erza]** y **[Majin no Mirajane]** , en otro gremio se encuentra Sherry y tiene una familiar de nombre Cheria, ambas son sobrinas de una Guild Master, además de Phantom Lord con unas cuantas magas muy poderosas, además de que estamos buscando más seres para la unión de sangre y ADN, se le enviara una información de las magas o seres ya mencionados y el rango de nacimiento de un nuevo grupo de apareamiento - Dijo el erizo azulado a su superior, quien sonrió de alegría,

 **\- Dentro de 4 horas, Anti-Venom sera eliminado y nuestros planes de gobernar el mundo, sin que nada o nadie pueda detenernos, se harán realidad -** Y con esa idea en mente, el rey salió por la puerta.

Ambos soldados soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver como su gobernante se retiraba, ambos se morían del miedo al tenerlo cerca, pero solo podían obedecer.

\- En serio piensas que podrán derrotar al **[Simbionte Negativo]** , después de todo, con solo tocarnos, nos daña y puede destruirnos - Dijo el erizo a la sombra que manejaba las computadoras - Hemos viajado a tantos reinos, buscando los mejores seres, pero solo la "raza mestiza" se junta, realmente con este plan, nuestra raza se hará más fuerte, en serio "ellos" podrán derrotar a Anti-Venom - Pregunto con cierto miedo el erizo.

\- No lo sé - Dijo la sombra viendo a las computadoras - Sea lo que sea, espero que funcione, o nosotros seremos los que acaben mal.

La preocupación y el miedo que tenían era innegable, quien sabe que podía pasar sino hacían bien el trabajo y siendo sinceros, no querían saberlo.

* * *

Con la aparición del crepúsculo, el cielo se torno de un rojizo anaranjado, indicando la llegada de la noche y la luna en lo alto del mundo.

Observando con paz y tranquilidad esa imagen, Natsu estaba acostado mirando el rojizo cielo, mientras la imagen de un inmenso dragón aparecía en su cabeza, era grande y rojo con el vientre amarillo, con escamas más duras que el acero, con un cuerno de nariz y otros 2 en los lados de su cara, con unos ojos amarillos y una pupila negra, con un inmenso poder, volando en libertad.

\- No es común de ti estar callado tanto tiempo, incluso el estar fuera es raro en ti Natsu - Dijo una voz en su espalda, Natsu giro a ver a la dueña de esa voz, una hermosa joven de rubio cabello atado en una coleta y con una parte lacia.

\- Buenas Luce - Dijo Natsu a su compañera de equipo y buena amiga - Lo que pasa es que, al ver el cielo, recordé a Igneel, entonces, simplemente me perdí en mis recuerdos, no es nada importante - Dijo Natsu, mientras levantaba su parte superior del cuerpo - Aveces me gusta pensar en lo que haríamos ahora, que pensaría de haberme unido a Fairy Tail, de saber si soy tan fuerte como deseaba que fuera... pero ahora no es posible - Un tono algo triste salió de su voz - Soy débil, incluso ahora, no puedo derrotar a enemigos por mi solo, es frustrante - Golpeo fuertemente el suelo con molestia.

\- Tu eres fuerte Natsu - Dijo Lucy mientras se sentaba a su lado - Igneel estaría orgulloso de ti, estoy 100% segura de eso - Dijo con una linda sonrisa la chica de cabellos rubio.

\- Se gusssstan - Dijo de la nada, llegando por el aire, el felino azul que trae felicidad, Happy.

\- Urusai - Dijo Lucy ligeramente sonrojada.

\- Que paso Happy - Dijo Natsu ignorando las palabras de su hijo adoptivo.

\- Nada, ya me aburrí, que tal si vamos a casa, Natsu - Dijo el gato volador parlante a su dueño y padre, mientras caía en el regazo de Natsu, el cual empezó a acariciar el pelaje de su hijo con una paternal sonrisa, entonces Happy dio una sonrisa de gran felicidad.

Mientras miraba como el cielo pasaba de un rojizo-anaranjado color, a un intenso azul oscuro, un extraño sentimiento le llegó, un poderoso instinto que calentaba sus venas, aumentaba sus instintos, elevaba su poder magico, además de que, algo dentro de él le advertía de que algo malo podía estar a punto de pasar.

Natsu se paró con Happy en sus brazos, al levantarse tan abrupta mente, Lucy se sorprendió, tanto como Happy.

\- Que pasa Natsu - Pregunto Lucy levantándose de donde estaba sentada junto a Natsu hace unos pocos instantes, pero el mago no dijo ni una sola palabra, sus ojos miraban al pueblo... la entrada del mismo - Natsu - Volvió a llamar a su compañero.

-...- Natsu no dijo ni una sola palabra, pero aquella extraña expresión en su rostro, debido a la platica que tenía, no con Lucy en el exterior, sino con su compañero alienígena interior - "Que se supone que es este sentimiento que tengo, acaso sabes algo, Anti-Venom" - Pregunto mentalmente Natsu.

\- **"Si, lo conozco"** \- Dijo el simbionte a su dueño - **"Mi nombre es Anti-Venom, mi nombre deriva de mi trabajo, Anti, lo contrarió al Veneno, [Vacuna], eso es lo que soy"** \- Dijo el extraterrestre a su anfitrión con total calma en su... ¿voz? - "Ahora que lo sabes, me imagino que te preguntas, cura de que soy, que veneno venzo" - Dijo Anti-Venom a Natsu-

\- "La verdad no sé nada de ti, ni que eres o que eres, otro día podrás explicármelo, ahora, resume lo" - Dijo Natsu al simbionte con algo de prisa.

\- " **Yo pertenezco a una raza alienígena, una raza llamada simbiontes, los cuales nos unimos a otros seres vivos y tratamos de dominar su mente y hacernos fuerte, usualmente con los deseos negativos de las personas, hasta que toman un control completo de su huésped y lo vuelven una marioneta y siguiendo esos pasos, nació Venom" -** Revelo Anti-Venom a su usuario, pero aquella repentina información dejo sorprendido a Natsu, quien cambió su mirada a uno de confusión, el simbionte al saber el porque, continuó - **"Venom fue un villano temido en mi mundo, pero nunca pudo hacer nada muy grave, debido a que había un héroe que siempre lo detuvo, Spider-Man/Hombre Araña, pero un día, el anfitrión de Venom, Eddie Brock, se fue obligado a separarse de Venom por un cáncer terminal" -** Ante esas palabras, Natsu se imagino a una person Cáncer sobre él - **"Ese cáncer no"** \- Dijo Anti-Venom con una gota de sudor invisible - **"Como sea, cuando el simbionte se separo, obtuvo un nuevo dueño, un joven de nombre Flash Thompson, pero eso es otra historia, el caso es que, buscando una forma de evitar su enfermedad, fue con un mafioso de los bajos fondos, Mr. Negativo, el cual, usando sus poderes, causo que partículas de Venom en la sangre de Eddie mutaran y cambiaran, entonces me crearon, el Anti-Venom, un simbionte con las particulares contrarias de los otros simbiontes, capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad, además de que puedo erradicar a los simbiontes, seres extremadamente peligrosos y debido a que somos uno... tus instintos de [Vacunación] te indican de la llegada de Simbiontes, por lo tanto, tenemos que eliminarlos"** \- Dijo Anti-Venom a Natsu.

Natsu estaba sorprendido y eso se denotaba en su mirada, aquel instinto le decía que habían más de Anti-Venom cerca de la ciudad, pero que son malos, entonces debía de eliminarlos, Natsu realmente pensaba en lo mucho que no sabía de Anti-Venom, debería preguntarle luego sobre todo lo que sabe, pero mientras pensaba.

\- ¡NATSU! - Un gritó lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteando a ver a su derecha, se encontraban Mirajane, Laxus, Lucy, Levy, Grey, Erza, Jet, Droy, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen y otros miembros más, como el maestro quien le había gritado - Por fin reaccionas, que te paso, te quedaste viendo la nada un largo rato, con diversas expresiones, que te pasa - Pregunto preocupado el padre de todas las hadas.

\- Aye, Natsu estaba actuando muy extraño - Dijo Happy volando arriba de la cabeza de Makarov y a un lado de Lucy, Natsu miró sus manos y noto que estaba abrazando el aire.

\- Lo siento, es que algo no me agrada - Dijo Natsu mirando nuevamente donde se encontraba la entrada del pueblo, pero eso ocasiono duda en algunos miembros.

\- Que es eso - Pregunto Makarov a su hijo.

-...- Sin responder nada, Natsu alzo su mano y apunto a un lugar, esa dirección era por donde estaba la entrada de Magnolia, los miembros vieron en esa dirección y lo que vieron fue...

\- Humo - Dijo Wakaba al ver el ligero humo que salía de la entrada, lo que no era buena señal.

\- Fairy, Fairy Tail - De la nada, la voz de un niño se acercaba rápidamente, un pequeño niño no mayor a Romeo corría a toda velocidad que sus pequeñas piernas podía soportar, cuando finalmente llego a donde algunos magos de Fairy estaban, se detuvo, pero no paro a respirar, así de cansado hablo - Rápido, algo... un monstruo... no, 4 de ellos... detenerlos... debes detenerlos... - El niño no podía hablar claramente, debido al exceso de velocidad al cual iba.

Aunque no se le entendía mucho, los magos escucharon lo suficiente, "4 monstruos han aparecido, rapido, deben detenerlos".

Los magos entonces se prepararon para pelear contra los tontos que pusieron un pie en Magnolia y más aún cuando los magos de Fairy Tail estaban presentes, por lo tanto, cada mago se preparaba, aunque se sorprendieron al saber que los monstruos se encontraban en la entrada de Magnolia, lugar donde Natsu había apuntado, aunque dedujeron que era por sus sentidos subdesarrollados.

Los magos entonces fueron a la entrada de Magnolia, con la intención de vencer a los supuestos "monstruos".

* * *

Tras llegar a la entrada, los ojos de los presentes se abrieron con gran sorpresa ante lo que veían, ya que, efectivamente, delante de ellos, había 4 monstruos.

El 1ro era un ser negro, todo su cuerpo era musculoso, no era muy alto como Elfman, sino como Bickslow, pero con una musculatura un tanto superior a la de Laxus, su cuerpo negro que parecía de una rara composición, tenía en el pecho una araña blanca, sus manos y pies portaban unas peligrosas y afiladas garras, su cara, que tenía un tipo de ojos blancos, sin pupila ni nada, pero lo más llamativo y grotesco, su boca abierta bestialmente, junto con sus colmillos afilados y su lengua larga.

El 2do era un ser de la misma composición del otro, pero este era de un rojo intenso, tan rojo y brillante como la sangre, en algunas áreas se tenía de un color negro azabache, no tenía ninguna imagen en su cuerpo, pero contaba con los mismos "ojos" blancos que su contraparte negra, unos colmillos afilados como tiburón y una expresión lunática, mientras sacaba su larga lengua, además de que el ser rojo era más alto que el negro y menos robusto, con una complexión delgada.

La 3ra criatura era un ser de complexión delgada y un poco menos alto que el rojo, su cuerpo era cubierto por 2 colores, su abdomen, piernas y brazos y su rostro eran de un color rojo intenso como el carmesí, pero sus manos, piernas y pies eran de un color azul oscuro, su rostro portaba lo que eran los ojos blancos distintivos de esos eres, igualmente sus afilados colmillos, su larga lengua, pero con una bestialidad bastante calmada.

La última y quien parecía ser menos peligrosa, una pequeña criatura de color azul con partes platinas, su complexión pequeña no era tan aterradora, su cuerpo era cubierto por la misma composición que los otros 3, sus manos y piernas no parecían garras peligrosas, solo manos y piernas normales de personas, su "rostro" era sereno, sus colmillos no eran tan grandes y su lengua, aunque era larga, no detonaba el peligro que detonaban los otros 3.

\- Pero que diablos son esas cosas - Dijo Grey al ver a los 4 simbiontes en la entrada de Magnolia, los cuales miraban a todos lados.

\- "Anti-Venom, esos son..." - Preguntaba Natsu a su compañero simbiótico dentro de él.

\- **"Así es"** \- Dijo el Simbionte Negativo - **"Esos 4 son simbiontes, el negro es mi contra parte, Venom"** \- Dijo Anti-Venom a su dueño, presentando a su creador o contrario - **"El rojo es Carnage, un simbionte nacido de Venom y uno muy poderoso, el 3ro, el simbionte de Toxina/Toxin, el último no lo conozco, pero debe ser igual de peligroso que los otros 3" -** Dijo Anti-Venom - **"Pero no se preocupe, solo ponte el traje y con eso, podremos [Vacunar] a esas molestas enfermedades"** \- Dijo Anti-Venom a Natsu con severidad.

\- "De acuerdo" - Dijo Natsu mentalmente, entonces notó como uno de ellos, Toxina lo miraba.

– _Anti-Venom_ – Gritó el 3er simbionte mientras apuntaba con su dedo a Natsu, cosa que hizo que todos voltearan a ver a Natsu por la forma en que lo llamaron, pero los simbiontes lo voltearon a ver – _Destruir… eliminar amenaza –_ Gritó eufóricamente mientras corría a donde estaba.

Natsu entonces respiro profundamente y gritó **[Karyu no Hoko]** y un torrente de fuego salió de su boca en contra de Toxina.

Pero aquel simbionte no se detuvo, corrió incluso con el fuego delante de él, pero un 2do gritó se escuchó, el cual decía **[Tenryu no Hoko]** y de la boca de la más pequeña salió un potente tornado de aire pura, el cual extinguió rápidamente el fuego.

Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron al ver como el fuego de Natsu había sido detenido, entonces, cuando Toxina estaba cerca de Natsu, un aíre frío apareció a la par con las palabras **[Ice Make: Barrera]** y una barrera de hielo protegió a Natsu, mientras Toxina dio un salto hacia atrás, quedando junto con los otros 3 simbiontes.

– _Debemos aplastar a la molestia blanca_ – Gritó Venom mientras corría contra Natsu.

– _De esta no escaparas, te cortare en cientos de pedazos, te destrozare, te eliminare y bailare sobre tu picado cuerpo_ – Declaro el simbionte rojo e hijo de Venom.

– _Serás destruido ahora mismo_ – Dijo Toxina mientras corría a toda velocidad para acabar a Natsu y lo que estaba dentro de él.

–… – La última no dijo nada y solo corrió contra el mago peli salmón.

– Porque van detrás de Natsu – Pregunto Lucy mientras sacaba una llave con el símbolo zodiacal de Virgo – Ábrete puerta de la doncella, **[Virgo]** – Y como si abriera una puerta invisible, movió una llave dorada y de un destello, una nueva persona apareció.

Una Maid de unos 20 años, de un cabello rosado corto que llegaba antes del inicio de los hombros, de una tez blanca muy brillante y de unos orbes azules como el mismo mar, un rostro monótono como un robot, que usaba un traje de Maid, algo corto en la falda, con unas medias largas blancas y una corona de sirvienta.

– Piensa castigarme, Hime – Dijo el espíritu celestial a su ama entrando al mundo terrenal.

– No empieces con eso – Gritó Lucy a su compañera de batalla – Virgo, haz unos hoyos para esas cosas – Ordeno Lucy a su espíritu.

– Como ordene Hime – Dijo ella con una voz igual de monótona que su rostro, mientras escarbaba el suelo para crear agujeros.

– No pienso quedarme atrás – Dijo Erza con una sonrisa – **[Re-equip: Entei no Yoroi], [Re-equip: Hono no Ken]** – Y de la nada, el cuerpo de Erza fue rodeado por una luz y entonces empezó a usar una armadura naranja con flamas, sus brazos y piernas, así como su cuello portaban protectores anaranjados de metal, el cual seguía un patrón de llamas, con marcas negras, usaba una armadura de una sola pieza del mismo color y patrón, mientras obtuvo 2 coletas, a su vez, una gran espada naranja apareció en sus manos, la cual desprendía un calor abrazador.

– Es cierto, quedarse atrás no es de hombres, **[Take Over: Beast Arm]** – Dijo Elfman mientras un circulo rodeaba su brazo y este se convirtió en el hombro de un oso pardo.

– **[Ice Make: Sword]** – Invoco una espada de hielo Grey al ver como todos activaban su magia.

– Hmm – Fu lo que dijo Laxus Dreyar a la hora de soltar una gran cantidad de rayos, lo que indicaba que estaba listo para la batalla.

Entonces cada mago empezó a sacar su poder mágico, mientras los 4 simbiontes se preparaban para cazar y destruir al "error".

A escasos centímetros, Laxus gritó **[Rairyu no Hoko]** y un enorme torrente de rayos salió de la boca del rubio, entonces se escuchó seguido de eso, **[Karyu no Hoko]** y un torrente de llamas fue lo que salió después, **[Ice Make: Lance]** y una gran cantidad de lanzas fueron acompañando el ataque, **[Thunderbolt]** , seguido de eso, la escritura de rayo se unió, entonces cada ataque iba para un enemigo destinado.

Venom entonces de su cuerpo, de sus hombros, diversos proyectiles fueron lanzados, eran pequeños cohetes, los cuales chocaron contra las lanzas de Grey.

Toxina con una mano golpeó tierra con gran poder, que alzo las rocas y detuvo el ataque de Levy y aprovecho para saltar.

Las más pequeña repitió el acto inicial y gritó **[Tenryu no Hoko]** , destruyendo el rugido del dragón de fuego.

Carnage, el último estaba frente al ataque de Laxus, pero solo corrió, a comparación de sus otros compañeros, simplemente corrió sin hacer nada, cosa que dejo a todo mundo sin habla, acaso pensaba aceptar el ataque de Laxus, era el pensamiento de todos los presentes.

Pero era obvio, nada en ese mundo podía estar lo suficientemente loco o valoraba tan poco su vida como para ir directamente contra un rayo de Laxus, pero al parecer, Carnage no parecía temer para nada al rayo mortal delante de él.

A escasos centímetros, con una violenta y horrenda sonrisa en su cara, entonces el ataque lo toco, impactando finalmente contra el cuerpo del simbionte, pero este no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo, simplemente parecía que corría como si el aire lo tocara.

Entonces los simbiontes se acercaron más y más a cada mago, todos con el instinto asesino dirigido a Natsu.

– Porque solo se concentra en Natsu – Pregunto Mirajane detrás de la mayoría de los magos.

– Otra buena pregunta sería, ¿Qué diablos son esas cosas? – Pregunto Laxus mientras miraba al simbionte rojo con negro que había salido intacto de su ataque, el cual tenía un gran instinto asesino fijado en Natsu.

– Simbiontes – Dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Natsu.

Cada mago volteo a ver al mago peli salmón y alma del gremio, pues al parecer, sabía lo que eran aquellas extrañas, espeluznantes y tétricas cosas.

– Sabes que son esas… _cosas_ – Pregunto sorprendida Levy a Natsu, el cual asintió suavemente.

– Si, se lo que son y no son _cosas_ son _Simbiontes_ – Dijo Natsu a Levi mientras observaba al grupo de 5 simbiontes, los cuales estaban cada vez más cerca.

– Okey, no son cosas, son simbiontes, lo entiendo, pero, ¿Qué diablos es un _Simbionte_ y porque te buscan a muerte… y sobre todo, porque te llamaron Anti-Venom? – Pregunto Grey ahora a su mejor amigo y rival desde la niñez, mientras creaba un muro de hielo para parar a los simbiontes.

– Empezando desde lo más importante – Empezó a hablar Natsu, entonces todos voltearon a verlo y lo escucharon con suma atención – Me buscan a muerte por el mismo motivo de que me llamaran Anti-Venom, en pocas palabras, ese Anti-Venom es lo que buscan de mí y quieren eliminarlo y para eliminarlo, deben de matarme – Respondió con una mirada seria en su cara, pero esa respuesta dejo helados a todo mundo.

– Hijo, ¿Qué es ese Anti-Venom por el cual te buscan muerto? – Pregunto ahora el líder de gremio, Makarov Dreyar con clara preocupación en su voz.

– Anti-Venom es un simbionte como ellos – Revelo Natsu mientras miraba a los ojos de Makarov, quien se sorprendió como todos los presentes – Y sobre que es un Simbionte, es algo complicado – Dijo Natsu pero miró delante de él, observando a los simbiontes que trataban de romper a golpe al grueso muro de Grey.

– No importa si es fácil o difícil, dinos que son y si sabes cómo vencerlos mejor – Dijo Grey a Natsu con un tonó serio – Por lo que hemos visto, eliminarlos no será cosa sencilla en realidad.

– No debemos – Dijo Natsu casi en un grito a Grey, quien lo miró desde sorprendido hasta confundido – Los simbiontes son seres vivos, pero no pueden existir sin otro ser que lo sustente – Dijo Natsu con un tonó ligeramente preocupado, cosa que hacía preocupar a los demás.

– Que quieres decir con eso – Pregunto Lucy a Natsu tras haber escuchados esas palabras.

– Lo que quiere decir, Hime, es que son parásitos o seres vivos que no pueden sobrevivir solos, por lo tanto, se juntan con otros seres y sobreviven alimentándose de la vida del ser hasta tomar control total de ellos, un ejemplo sería, un parásito estilo hongo que se une a un insecto, mata lentamente al insecto y toma control de su cuerpo, es como un castigo infinito que toma la vida de alguien – Explico la Maid de rosada cabellera saliendo a un lado de Lucy.

– Me estás diciendo que, esas cosas tienen a personas como alimento y que las mataron y ahora pelean para acabar con aquel simbionte que va a tomar la vida de Natsu – Dijo aterrada Lucy al saber lo que significaba tener un simbionte.

– No – Dijo Natsu a Lucy con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca, pues la forma de explicar de Lucy era muy… _llamativa_ y se hizo más grande al ver que todos pensaban que era verdad – Los simbiontes como ellos no matan a su huésped, lo vuelven adictos a su poder y poco a poco, se vuelven un tipo de letal veneno adictivo, con el tiempo, la mente de su huésped es controlada por ellos, además, cuando se unen a ellos, su poder se multiplica entre más fuerte se haga el usuario, estos seres, no son de este mundo, sino, de un planeta distante, son seres conquistadores.

– Como sabes todo eso – Pregunto ahora Freed al mago más destructivo de todo Fiore.

– Ante-Venom me lo contó – Respondió Natsu a su compañero de verde cabello.

– Y porque confías en esa cosa – Pregunto Elfman a Natsu dudoso de la situación actual.

– Porque Anti-Venom me explico todo, desde aquellos 4 simbiontes, Venom, Toxin, Carnage, pero desconoce a la última, también me dijo que Carnage y Toxin son muy peligrosos ya sea juntos o separados, pero lo que importa no es eso, hay que quitarles a las personas dentro del traje los simbiontes, de lo contrario, lastimaríamos a personas inocentes – Dijo Natsu con un tonó serio, entonces todos asintieron.

– Solo falta una cosa por saber y esa es, ¿Cómo los derrotamos? – Pregunto Laxus a Natsu mientras observaba la última capa de la muralla de hielo que había creado Grey para alejar a los 4 simbiontes y ellos.

– Hay 3 debilidades que tienen los simbiontes – Dijo Natsu mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba – La 1ra, es el fuego, los alerta y los vuelve vulnerables, permitiendo que podamos sacar a las personas – Dijo la 1ra, pero entonces, algo de un color blanco de su ropa, como hilos, empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo – La 2da, es con sonidos o vibraciones sónicas, como el golpe de metal o una campana, eso provocara ondas de choque que permitirán a los simbiontes salir del cuerpo del huésped y la última – Dijo mientras los hilos rodeaban su cuerpo y se mostró.

El cuerpo de Natsu de la nada se había cubierto por un tipo de traje con una tela extraña, la cual se conformaba en un tipo de armadura, de un color blanco puro, pegada a su cuerpo como ropa sencilla, su cara cubierta por un tipo de cráneo de dragón con los ojos naranjas y los finales negros, su pecho estaba cubierto por una armadura blanca con negro, formando una imagen de un dragón feroz y en la espalda, una araña, un pantalón del mismo material, sus manos tenían unas afiladas garras y su poder mágico incremento de la nada.

– La 3ra forma, es con una **[Vacuna]** – Y con un grito comparable al de los otros 4 simbiontes, Anti-Venom gritó y elevaba su instinto de batalla.

Las colas de hadas estaban sorprendido ante lo que observaban, sobre todo por el poder que emanaba Natsu, que, aunque no fuera tan fuerte como el de Gildarts o el de Laxus, era comparable con el de Mirajane en su mejor o momento, incluso era capaz de igualar a Erza, o es lo que algunos pensaron.

– _Eliminar, Anti-Venom –_ Gritó Toxina mientras golpeaba el hielo y creo un agujero para que entraran y pudieran eliminar al traidor y amenaza de su raza con todo su poder.

Los 4 simbiontes estaban listos, frente a los magos, a solo 5 centímetros de distancia para una guerra entre ambos bandos.

– _Dividir –_ Exclamo Carnage a los otros 3 simbiontes, los cuales movieron su cabeza un poco – _Eliminar amenaza blanca y estorbos, hay que dividirlo y eliminarlos, así todo será más rápido –_ Hablo el simbionte rojo a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron a las palabras de Masacre.

– Y como piensas separarnos, ¿eh? – Pregunto Grey con una sonrisa burlona de su cara, pero Masacre sonrió arrogantemente.

Masacre sacó de quien sabe dónde, un cubo negro azabache – _Con esto_ – Dijo y lanzo el cubo al aire, pero debido a la gravedad, el cubo termino cayendo al suelo, sin hacer nada, Grey sonrió burlonamente al ver eso, pero Carnage entonces piso el cubo y una oscuridad rodeo todo el área de la nada.

La oscuridad se volvió más y más intensa, hasta que nadie podía ver nada.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y la luz regreso, pero los magos se habían separado y terminado en otro lugar que no era Magnolia, sino en 4 zonas diferentes.

 **(Primera Zona)**

En un hermoso bosque, rodeado de una increíble y hermosa vegetación, con árboles que cubrían la entrada del sol, con un hermoso y cristalino lago, donde las aves cantaban y volaban y diversos animales disfrutaban de su paz.

En una parte, se encontraban Grey, Macao, Jet y Bickslow frente a un simbionte de traje negro y una araña blanca, el simbionte original **[Venom]**.

 **[Segunda Zona]**

En una nevada tierra, con grandes montañas y con un suelo de hielo, donde caía nieve por todos lados y en la lejanía, los pingüinos y osos de blanco pelaje, así como orcas y otros peces vivían en armonía, había un pequeño grupo.

En un lado estaban Droy, Evergreen, Elfman, Mirajane, Bisca y Romeo frente a la más pequeña de los 4 simbiontes.

 **{Tercera Zona}**

En una tierra volcánica, con la tierra tan roja como el rubí, con un oscuro cielo nocturno, que era ligeramente tapado por el humo del volcán, se encontraban otro grupo de magos.

Laxus, Erza, Levy, Lucy Y Virgo, Makarov, Freed y otros más, lo que era el grupo más grande de magos y su enemigo, el más letal de los 4 simbiontes, el lunático **[Carnage]** , el cual sonreía y miraba a sus rivales como seres inferiores.

 **CUARTA ZONA**

El último terreno de batallas separadas, era una cuidad, la cual era mucho mayor en termino de ciencia, con vastos y reducidos lugares, con grandes edificios, un azul cielo despejado, un caluroso sol y muchas cosas extrañas para aquellos que un fueran del mundo de la magia.

En el centro de aquel enorme lugar, solo habían 2 personas, un mago de Fairy y un Simbionte, ambos con una sola cosa en mente, vencer a su oponente.

En un lado, el mago con simbionte y razón del ataque de los otros 4, Natsu Dragneel y Anti-Venom y frente a él, el simbionte hijo de Masacre, uno de los más poderosos y viles simbiontes del mundo, Toxina.

En estas 4 áreas, la guerra estaba a punto de iniciar, como podrán los magos lidiar con ellos.

* * *

Y con esto, acabamos el ansiado capítulo No. 3 de esta maravillosa serie.

Y tal y como dije en capítulo anterior, un personaje, aunque resultaron ser 3, de la serie de Marvel aparecieron y aunque Toxina no sea tan popular, Carnage y Venom por otra parte son muy conocidos en muchos lugares, aunque también hay una nueva.

Antes que nada, Venom no es Eddie Brock, Carnage no es Kasady Cletus y Toxin no es Pat Mulligan, ni tampoco Eddie Brock, así que, no se esperen ver a los normales huéspedes simbiontes en el fic, ya que no los verán, aunque se sorprendieran al saber quienes son los personajes que ocupan a los simbiontes, además, en el próximo capítulo, se acercan unas épicas batallas entre los magos y los simbiontes.

Además, trataren de ver su puedo mejorar mi narra miento en el próximo capítulo, no lo sé, no lo sentí tan completo como deseaba y aunque planeaba hacerlo tan largo con la batalla entre los magos y simbiontes, esperare un poco antes de hacerlo y dejar que se lo imaginen poco a poco.

Una cosa más, ya me decidí, Erza no sera un personaje para el Harem de Natsu, a su vez, tampoco tendrá "acercamientos" con Natsu y no sera pareja de Grey, para Grey ya tengo una pareja planeada de ante mano como ya había dicho antes, así como con Erza.

Y por eso mismo, Erza no tendrá acercamientos "románticos" con Natsu, pues a mi parecer, hacer que una persona con pareja haga eso, es realmente desagradable, y aunque es posible que haya interacción romántica en medio de un romance en momentos difíciles, solo lo considero correcto cuando una de las 2 partes se da cuenta de que todo había terminado, de lo contrarió, solo habrá dolor.

La verdad soy muy... _frágil_ en esos temas, pero así es como soy, así que, lo siento, el Nerza en este fic, es inexistente.

Sin más que decir...

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
